I Don't Understand
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: The first in my series, this comes after Yumi's Surprise. Hard to explain withoutgiving it all away. OxA and UxY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. **

**This happens one week after Yumi becomes a boarder and she has recently received a phone call from her parents. Her dad got the job and she is to stay at Kadic permanently.**

**Setting: Aelita and Jeremie are walking towards the dorms on a Sunday morning. There are no classes today and Jeremie seems slightly sad and jumpy. **

"We could do any number of things today," Aelita babbled, clearly excited to have the whole day to do whatever.

"Aelita," Jeremie said, bringing her list to an abrupt halt.

"Yes Jeremie?" she asked innocently, "What is it?"

Jeremie looked around nervously, "I can't do this. We have to be friends for a while."

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked, looking hurt.

"You know, it's too much right now. Just friends." Jeremie looked at her, willing her to understand, he heard footsteps coming up behind him and smelled that it was Odd.

"Ok," She answered sadly, turning towards Odd.

Odd saw tears spring to Aelita's eyes, "What happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Jeremie replied sadly, he turned and walked towards his dorm.

"It's not nothing! I know it!" He called angrily after Jeremie, "I know what happened, I just don't know why!"

"You and me both." Aelita mumbled sadly.

"Come on Aelita, You can come hang out in my room for a while if you want." Odd offered, concern in his voice.

"I don't want to disturb you or Ulrich," Aelita started.

"Oh, Ulrich went to help Yumi gather some of her stuff from her house. He won't be back for a while." Odd reassured his pink-haired friend, "You won't disturb me, and you never could."

"If your sure," Aelita said sadly, tears pricking her eyes and blurring her vision.

"Very," Odd reassured, putting his arm around her, he lead Aelita towards his room.

Once safely inside Odd's room, Aelita sat down on his bed and let her tears fall.

"It's ok Aelita," Odd said comfortingly, sitting down he wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked gently back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

"So he just said that out of nowhere?" Yumi said disbelievingly.

Aelita nodded sullenly.

"It always seems to come out of nowhere for the one who doesn't plan it." Ulrich reassured Aelita, glancing meaningfully at Yumi.

"There's always something that leads up to it, but still." Yumi said, glancing back at Ulrich sheepishly.

Ulrich nodded, "It's so weird."

"You wanna stay here tonight?" Odd offered.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Aelita answered, shaking her head, "I'd better go now, I have some homework to finish."

With that Aelita got up and left, Yumi followed.

"You sure pounce fast." Ulrich remarked as the door shut behind the girls.

"What are you talking about?" Odd asked.

"You know good buddy, Aelita was free for what, two seconds before you picked her up?" He said, shoving Odd playfully.

"What? Me? Aelita? No! Ulrich! I was just being, friendly." Odd exclaimed, shoving Ulrich back.

"Uh-huh, sure." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"What? She's like my sister! Would you let a sister get hurt?" Odd asked.

"I wouldn't know I don't have any. Is five not enough for you?" Ulrich teased.

"Hey! Older sisters are different. Aelita's like my little sister." Odd attempted to explain.

"Sure, I'll believe you for now." Ulrich gave in.

"I'll convince you," Odd said, "Someday soon."

"You sound like something out of a movie." Ulrich giggled.

"What is up with you?" Odd asked.

"Whadda you mean?" Ulrich asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"You know, you're so… happy." Odd said sounding surprised.

"Can a guy not be happy if he wants to?" Ulrich asked, a mockingly hurt look on his face.

"You know what I mean!" Odd snapped, "No more games! Out with it!"

"Alright, alright, keep you socks on. Please!" Ulrich said submissively.

"So? Out with it!" Odd urged.

"Ok, ok, you caught me." Ulrich said, turning pink.

"Hey now, I know that look." Odd said suggestively.

"What look?" Ulrich asked, trying to sidetrack Odd.

"It's you and a certain girl, together again huh?" Odd asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Maybe." Ulrich answered nonchalantly.

"IT IS!" Odd yelled, jumping up and down on Ulrich's bed.

"If I tell you will you sit calmly?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes." Odd answered in his Whatever-you-want-Ulrich-just-tell-me voice.

"Then the answer is yes." Ulrich said, pulling Odd down to Earth happily.

"I KNEW IT!" Odd cried.

"You knew what?" Yumi asked from the doorway.

"Whatcha doing here? I thought you had homework." Odd said.

"That was Aelita, Romeo." Yumi said meaningfully.

"Does everyone think that?" Odd said, looking from Ulrich to Yumi.

"I'm afraid so good buddy." Ulrich answered, Yumi nodded.

"It's not like that! She's like my sister." Odd said desperately.

"What, Five not good enough?" Yumi asked sarcastically.

"Not you too!" Odd said, he got up and left the room in frustration.

"What did I say?" Yumi asked.

"I think he's fed up with the whole him and Aelita thing, I asked him earlier." Ulrich answered.

Odd stalked towards the park. He overheard Sissi talking about 'How great he must feel to finally get Aelita.' That was just more fuel for the fire. Odd glared angrily at Sissi, opening his mouth to say something, but he decided against it in the end, letting out a low growl of frustration and stalking into the park.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ulrich, have you seen Odd?" Aelita asked, coming into the dorm without knocking.

"No, I thought he was with you." Ulrich replied, turning around to face her from the desk.

"I saw him walking into the park a few hours ago, but I haven't seen him since." Aelita said, shaking her head.

"I think I know where he went," Ulrich offered, standing up, "I'll go get him."

"Should I come with you?" Aelita asked.

"Better not," Ulrich replied, "I'll meet you at dinner." Aelita nodded.

"Why do you pick the most inconvenient places to sulk?" Ulrich muttered as he lifted the sewer cap, he left it as he had found it, resting halfway over it's hole. He jogged along the familiar path of the sewers, his nostalgic memories of being chased down these paths refusing to let him walk. Ulrich clambered up onto the bridge, biting his lip as he swung down into the old factory. The elevator was missing, that meant Odd was definitely there. He expertly located the ladder that would go down into the scanner room. Staring straight at each rung as he passed them Ulrich made his way down the ladder. He spotted Odd's familiar red shoe sticking out of the scanner closest to him.

"Hello Odd." He said jovially.

"Ulrich," Odd grunted grumpily in reply.

"Where've you been?" Ulrich asks, a stupid question, but it would get Odd talking.

"Where do you think I've been?" Odd replies, giving Ulrich an are-you-really-asking-me-this look.

"Because of what I said earlier huh?" Ulrich said, his eyes glinting knowingly.

"You, and everyone else." Odd replied, scowling and turning to examine the interior wall of the scanner he was sitting in.

"Everyone?" Ulrich said, "Surely not everyone."

"Yes everyone, why does nobody understand?" Odd growls, turning to look at Ulrich, his eyes begging for an answer while his face is set in a carefully guarded scowl.

"We're 14, no girl can be a guy's friend without people suspecting more." Ulrich replied, smiling in silent laughter, Odd was so bad at looking mad.

"Never suspected anything between me and Yumi." Odd shot back.

"That's because both Yumi and I would beat you beyond recognition." Ulrich responded, laughing slightly at the thought.

"True, Very true." Odd pondered aloud, his angry look fading hesitantly away.

"You gonna come to dinner?" Ulrich said, nonchalantly changing the subject.

"Ok then," Odd said, grudgingly.

"Ignore other people, do what you want, and I won't bug you to much." Ulrich comforted his friend.

"Really?" Odd asked, looking surprised, "You wont say anything?"

"No actually," Ulrich replied, looking guilty, "I'll push you like you did with me and Yumi, but ignore Sissi and them, what do they know?"

"Sissi? She knows anything?" Odd giggled.

"No," Ulrich giggled, "I guess not."


End file.
